


Candu

by belleslettresx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettresx/pseuds/belleslettresx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku menunggu kamu, Sasuke. Ada masalah?" —Sakura itu definisi sempurna. Dia wine merah menyala yang dituang dalam gelas kaca mengkilap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candu

Kau menyibak rambut dengan gerah, lagi-lagi. Rasa yang hinggap seiring dengan gelas-gelas alkohol yang kosong dan dentuman musik di cuping telinga itu menyapa kembali. Pun ia tiba terakhir malam itu, _shift_ nya dimulai pukul sepuluh. _Earphone_ bertengger padanya, dan seulas senyum melesat tepat memorak-morandakan kupu-kupu di dasar perutmu. Kau menyumpahi diri sendiri dan menenggak gelas ketigamu. Walaupun harus mabuk, kau rela tinggal di sini semalaman. Eksistensinya merobohkan imanmu, tawa dari sela-sela giginya membius otakmu, tawaran alkohol tiap kali gelas berdenting menikam lambungmu.

Tangkis hatimu, hei, butuh berapa gelas untuk memilikinya?

Kau tertawa.

Dia adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang kau tatap tiap kali kakimu menapaki bar kumuh di pinggir kota tempatnya bekerja. Seragam bartender yang melekat di tubuhnyalah yang menggerakkan lidahmu untuk menjilat bibir.

Dia tidak perlu usaha, namun kau sudah tergoda. Diam-diam kehabisan napas di balik mabukmu.

Teman-temanmu sendiri heran tentang gadis kecil yang menjadi pelanggan setia bar paling bobrok di daerah sana. Hanya saja tak ada tahu kalau kau naksir si dia.

Banyak yang mengira hidupmu sulit. Tertekan, mereka bilang.

Batinmu, _ya, aku tertekan._

—tertekan karena meraihnya saja kau tak mampu, terus terang.

.

 _a Naruto fanfiction written by GinevraPutri_ :

_**Candu** _

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe [AU]

Rating T

.

"Aku menunggu kamu, Sasuke. Ada masalah?" —Sakura itu definisi sempurna. Dia _wine_ merah menyala yang dituang dalam gelas kaca mengkilap.

.

"Aku mau mati saja, deh!"

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Hawa dingin sudah bolak-balik menyelusup ke epidermis, kendati butiran keringat sedikit menghiasi pelipis. Ini sudah bar ketiga yang ia datangi malam ini— dan semuanya penuh. Oh, _Kami-sama_ , Sakura tidak sebodoh itu untuk melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mahasiswa kotanya— termasuk dirinya sendiri, tapi _masa sih tidak ada satu pun tongkrongan yang tersisa?_

Bahkan kafe murahan yang gosipnya kena sengketa tanah itu diserbu sedemikian rupa, kendati tidak ada cocok-cocoknya jadi tempat berpesta.

Sakura tidak sendiri, tentu saja. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang kehabisan tempat pelampiasan nafsu malam itu. Enam orang dari kampusnya, empat lainnya entah. Mereka bergerombol di kanan-kiri mobil masing-masing, melempar tatap jengkel ke pintu kelab yang dijejali remaja-remaja beruntung itu. Sakura bersungut-sungut. Ini semua salah Hinata, ya, siapa lagi yang pantas disalahkan kalau bukan dia?

Si cewek tengil itu—

" _Sakura, kamu lihat Naruto-kun, nggak?"_

—menghabiskan dua jam sendiri untuk mencari pacar bodohnya sampai ke gorong-gorong kampus.

"Oh, jangan tatap aku begitu!" dan masih saja bisa mengelak, "Naruto _-kun_ itu penting sekali bagiku, tahu!"

Memutar mata dirasa respon paling halus yang bisa Sakura beri, ketimbang opsi lainnya— sumpah serapah yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidah.

"Terus sekarang kita harus apa, Sakura? Kita nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi! Pulang ke rumah? Nggak, nggak, nggak, aku mau alkohol sekarang jugaaa!"

Coret sumpah serapah, ganti dengan _sumpal mulutnya pakai tas tangan_.

"Bisa diam?" lagi-lagi adalah kalimat terhalus yang bisa Sakura gumamkan menjelang depresi, "aku lagi berpikir."

"Aku bisa tanya mereka mau kemana," sela Ino, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gerombolan pemuda tak dikenal yang kebetulan bernasib sama dengan mereka, "—kayaknya mereka sudah menemukan tujuan baru, deh."

Sakura mau menangis. Ino memang malaikatnya.

"Ada bar di pinggiran kota, Sakura," celetuk gadis itu setelah kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aku nggak yakin," Gadis yang satu lagi memicingkan mata curiga, "kamu tahu tempatnya seperti apa?"

Ino melempar tatapan 'kalau-aku-tahu-sudah-dari-tadi-aku-mengusulkannya' ke arah Hinata. "Yah, nggak sih, tapi mereka bilang lokasinya terpencil. Kecil kemungkinannya mahasiwa-mahasiswa iblis sudah mengganyang tempat itu."

"Oh, kamu nggak sadar kita juga mahasiswa-mahasiswa iblis itu?" Sakura mengerling ke arah toga yang masih melekat sempurna di tubuh mereka. Ini ide kekasih edan Hinata sebenarnya, si tukang pamer, Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Sakura sayang, cowok zaman sekarang naksirnya sama yang anti-_ mainstream _!"_

Sakura sudah puas mengirim bogem mentah ke rahang Naruto _sih_ , sebagai balasan atas 'Sakura sayang'nya.

Memang terkadang kegilaan Hinata yang sering disalahartikan sebagai nyali itu mampu membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menggeleng-geleng heran— misalnya, waktu ia _jadian_ dengan bocah pirang berandalan yang sampai sekarang turut serta merusuh hidup teman-temannya.

"Ini ada baiknya juga, tahu, kita bisa jadi memotivasi remaja-remaja labil itu buat segera lulus," komentar Hinata (yang sebenarnya menyerempet pada pembelaan kekasihnya). "Lagipula ini keren, Sakura, kapan lagi kita bisa pesta pakai toga?"

"Kita nggak punya pilihan lain," desah Sakura putus asa.

"Apa?"

"Kita nggak punya pilihan lain selain ikut ke bar pinggir kota itu."

Hinata cemberut. "Kan aku lagi bahas toga, Sakura! Sampai kapan kamu mau menyangkal kalau Naruto _-kun_ sebenarnya sangat pintar?"

Ino tampak mual seketika.

"Masuk ke mobil. Kita cabut sekarang."

"Ah, kalian nggak seru! Tahu begini aku kencan saja tadi sama—"

"Yuk," Sakura memasang senyumnya yang paling manis— kelewat manis mungkin, sampai membuat Ino bergidik, "masuk ke mobil sekarang, Hinata."

.

_Brengsek._

Sasuke belum pernah sekesal ini seumur hidupnya.

Ia tahu sejelas purnama malam itu, ketika serombongan remaja ingusan melewati pintu masuk. Ini malam kelulusan, tak ragu lagi makhluk-makhluk yang sedang butuh hiburan itu bakal berpesta semalam suntuk, dan artinya sama dengan lembur bagi Sasuke.

Lebih banyak minuman yang harus ia tuangkan sepanjang malam, muntahan yang harus disikat dari lantai—

 _Oh, brengsek_ (lagi).

Sasuke tak habis pikir bar sempit nan kumuh di pinggiran kota ini bakal diserbu sedemikian rupa— tahu begini tadi ia ambil cuti saja, ketimbang harus melayani bocah-bocah kurang kasih sayang.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan berat. Perlahan diraihnya bir paling murah dari tempatnya, dituangkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke salah satu gelas kaca.

Mulai tenggorokannya tercekat, dicekoki pemicu serotonin pendamai otak.

Sasuke mematikan musik yang berputar dari ponselnya dan melepas _earphone_ dari kedua telinga. Kemudian diambilnya nampan mahoni dan disusunnya tiga botol beserta lima gelas di atasnya. Sasuke harus mulai bekerja sekarang, kalau ia masih mau tidur sebentar besok siang.

.

"Aku mau botol yang di sana itu, tampan."

Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya menunjuk asal ke salah satu rak minuman. Matanya menatap bosan ke sekitar. Musik, wanita, kartu, lampu. Aish, Sakura jengah. Ia butuh suasana baru untuk menghabiskan malam kelulusannya.

Omong-omong, malam ini merupakan malam terakhir Sakura menetap di kota kumuh ini. Esok fajar mungkin ia dan rambut merah muda bandelnya itu sudah berada di ibu kota. Sekitar selusin alumni angkatannya sudah mengatur janji, berangkat bersama dari bandara. Oh, inilah apa yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu dari zaman batu. Kesempatannya, lulus kuliah dan pergi jauh, mencari pekerjaan, mencari kehidupan.

"Selamat,"

Sakura mengangkat alis, memandang bartender jangkung yang tengah menuangkannya minuman dengan pandangan bertanya.

"—atas kelulusan Anda."

Oh, toga dan si sinting Naruto.

"Saya tidak tahu datang minum dengan pakaian wisuda sedang tren sekarang ini."

Sakura mendengarkan ajakan perang barusan dengan wajah datar. Rupanya ucapan selamat tadi cuma sekedar basa-basi sebelum sarkasme menyerang. "Aku yang memulai tren musim ini, Tuan. Keberatan?"

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Anda terlalu kekanakan untuk bar ini, Nona."

_Dia bilang apa, Sakura?_

"Hei," Hinata mendadak menepuk bahu karibnya dan menggeret satu lagi kursi putar ke sebelah Sakura. "Tidak seburuk kedengarannya, ya. Tempat ini, maksudku."

Sakura belum rela mengalihkan pandangnya dari si bartender ganteng tapi sok itu.

"Sakuraaaa," Hinata mencebik, "kamu dengar aku nggak, sih?"

Sret.

Segelas _wine_ disodorkan di atas meja. Dia—cowok menyebalkan itu—mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya menyiratkan ia hanya sedang main-main, tapi Sakura menangkap maksud lain di balik itu. Cowok ini sepertinya memang niat cari gara-gara.

"Satu gelas lagi, _please_ ," pinta Hinata.

Sakura berdeham. "Ino dimana? Cari meja lain, yuk."

"Tidak perlu," seloroh si bartender sembari menyodorkan gelas lain berisi minuman yang persis sama. "Jangan repot-repot, Nona. Saya yang akan pergi. Anda bisa tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sakura mendengus keras-keras. "Oh, _man_ , aku sedang tidak butuh perusak suasana."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Nama saya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin di kemudian hari Anda membutuhkan perusak suasana, saya terima pekerjaan dengan bayaran berapa pun."

Seringai kemenangan menghiasi bibir pucat itu. _Skakmat, Nona Sakura._

_Hah._

.

Menilik keadaan, masa kesalahan tak berujung menjegal jalan Sakura pertama kali, usai sudah sebenarnya jika bartender sialan itu tidak kembali setengah jam kemudian dengan nampan mahoni yang sama dan aroma menggoda dari balik kemejanya. Entah anggur yang sedang diramu atau parfum jalang bayaran, Sakura pribadi tidak mau tahu. Otaknya sudah setengah menguap dan pandangannya sudah mulai kabur ketika yang lain meminta botol tambahan. Sakura menggeleng, atau mengangguk— yang mana saja, meringis menahan mual.

"Cukup untuk satu malam, sayang!" teriaknya, mengalahkan musik yang membabi buta dan gelagat teman-temannya yang tampak persis seperti manusia kelainan jiwa. Ia menggumamkan kumur-kumur pelan, tanda ingin berhenti pada sosok bayang berseragam di depan mata.

Cowok itu mendengus sekilas. Bahunya mengedik dan lengannya menuding palang raksasa di sudut ruang. Sebuah pintu dengan simbol toilet samar-samar merasuki penglihatan. Sakura sendiri tidak begitu ingat bagaimana tepatnya, namun kakinya diam-diam sok kuat menahan bobot dan mulai sok (lagi) dengan coba-coba melangkah. Alhasil, tidak sampai sedetik beranjak dari titik waktu ketika tubuhnya oleng ke kiri dan seseorang menangkap pinggangnya.

Pasalnya, kalau orangnya bukan dia, mungkin cerita ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, Sakura kira.

_Ia kira._

_._

Sasuke tahu ia sudah kehilangan sisa kewarasannya. Pokoknya saja, tahu-tahu netra _emerald_ itu membiusnya lebih dari alkohol mana pun yang pernah ia cicipi di ruangan ini. Pinggang ramping yang dicekalnya itu mendadak terasa hangat dan menghangatkan. _See?_ Mungkin kelainan jiwa yang sudah mendekam lama itu akhirnya bersuara.

Sasuke mendapat banyak— _banyak_ sekali kedipan nakal di ruangan ini. Bahkan tak jarang oniks hitam itu memanjakan diri dengan menatap puas-puas barisan perawan bertubuh polos yang siap dijejali. _Yeah_ , Sasuke bukan laki-laki munafik, ia menyambar apa saja yang lewat pertama kali di depannya. Dirinya terlalu berharga untuk menutup mata dari umur dunia yang tidak lama ini.

Jadi waktu si merah muda konyol itu tergelincir beberapa jengkal dari eksistensinya, ia menangkapnya— bukan dalam rangka tolong-menolong seperti yang dipaksakan Ilmu Sosial di sekolah dasar, tapi cenderung karena Sasuke butuh asupan.

Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, rezeki tidak boleh ditolak.

Prinsip itu mungkin terdengar bajingan, tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu keberatan. Ia yakin gadis yang tanpa sadar dimanfaatkannya itu pun tidak, mengingat ia hampir mati kalau Sasuke tidak mengemban prinsip bajingannya tadi.

_Problematikanya, bocah tukang cari keuntungan, jantungmu tidak bertalu-talu begitu selama ini, napasmu tidak menguar tak karuan begitu selama ini, dan kau tidak membeku gugup seperti banci haus perhatian selama ini. Tidak, sampai si mantan mahasiswa sombong datang, dan kau bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan, atau apa hanya kau seorang, yang dibuat bingung dengan perbedaan mendasar ini._

Asa diam-diamnya _sih_ , gadis itu tidak kemari lagi. Menurut Sasuke, sibuk berspekulasi dengan hati hanya pemborosan waktu belaka. Ia masih punya banyak permukaan botol yang harus digarap dengan kain lap, dan hati terlalu membosankan untuk dimengerti.

Sasuke bukan tipikal remaja labil macam itu. Perasaan terlampau abstrak untuk dilirik, jadi ia tidak begitu peduli.

.

"Panas," Sakura mengeluh. Toga sialan yang melekat di tubuhnya akhirnya memanggil karma. Ini hukumannya untuk berpesta dengan pakaian suci yang diagung-agungkan mahasiswa. Ini hukumannya untuk keinginan dipandang; dibicarakan.

Realitanya mungkin bersembunyi di kolong asa, namun hidup ini tak pernah adil, Sakura cerca. Cuma hipokrit semi-dungu yang bakal menyangkalnya, Sakura hina.

Bumi ini berputar, atau justru ia yang berputar— atau dua-duanya tidak berputar?

Kepincangan ini berlanjut, direnggut Eros dari puing-puing logika, bersarang di pusat nadi yang meningkat, keras-keras, memacu irasionalisme, dari benci jadi— ya ampun. Jangan bilang cinta. Sakura tak akan mau melengkapi kalimatnya. Bisa jadi ini picisan yang akan membuang waktunya satu dekade ke depan.

Omong-omong, siapa peduli. Toh kehangatan itu masih melingkari pinggangnya, pun Sakura merasa bisa berada di sana selama-lamanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura baru sudi mengonfirmasi lesakan memori dalam dimensi ingatan, waktu punggungnya tidak jadi menghantam lantai dan malah bersemayam di lengan kekar super memabukkan. Ia tersesat lagi-lagi, untuk oniks asing keparat yang menawarkan nyaman berselimut aroma _wine_ favoritnya.

"Nona?"

 _Hentikan_ , bisiknya tajam pada alkohol yang menarik tuas-tuas kesadaran dan menyalakan tiap saklar agresif yang tersedia. Sakura tidak akan bertingkah konyol. Tidak.

Memaksa kantuk melenyapkan dirinya, sementara bibirnya mengucap perlahan, "Lepaskan aku."

Gilanya, degup brengsek di pusat dadanya masih merindu kala lengan itu ditarik ke situasi terkini, mengalahkan gengsi.

"Saya permisi dulu,"

Setengah berharap akan perbaikan harga diri, Sakura hanya tahu jatuh itu menyenangkan.

Jatuh _apa_ , itu urusan lain.

.

"Sakura, ayo pulang, astaga. Aku bisa gila," Hinata menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ekspresinya kentara sekali, frustasi berat. Tatapannya bernaung cemas pada gadis sok cerdas yang kini berakhir menyedihkan dengan cengiran lebar dan gelas _wine_ di tangan. Sakura sialan, Sakura sialan.. Malam kelulusannya tak lebih dari sekedar minum dan mengguncang tubuh Sakura dalam upaya sia-sia mengembalikan isi otak yang dielu-elukan sebagai lulusan terbaik itu.

"Sakuraaa, bangun! Ino menghilang dan aku nggak bisa menggendongmu, bodoh."

Sakura merengut. Mengacak rambut. Kemudian mencoba berdiri di atas hak tingginya. "Aku nggak bisa nyetir sekarang, Hinata."

Hinata menggumamkan 'aku tahu'nya dengan putus asa. "Kita di sini sampai pagi?"

"Suruh dia antar kita pulang."

.

Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan umpatan tanpa sensor ketika utas jemari itu menudingnya. Dua cewek naif itu bicara persis di sebelahnya, jadi namanya tuli kalau Sasuke tidak mencuri dengar.

"Sakura, jangan gila," desis gadis satunya.

Sasuke nyaris kehilangan tindakan. "Anda bilang _apa_?"

"Ayolah, antar kami pulang. Masih banyak pegawai lainnya. Tempat ini nggak bakalan bangkrut kalau kamu tinggal sepuluh menit saja," meracau, Sakura menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong, sesekali mengerjap linglung.

"D-dia bercanda," Hinata melabuhkan cengiran gugup. "Dia nggak serius. Melantur, kamu tahu."

Sasuke memutar mata. _Jelas dia tahu_.

"Tidak masalah, Nona," _katanya, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, rezeki tidak boleh ditolak_ , "Saya bisa mengantar Anda berdua pu—"

"Nggak apa-apa," sela Hinata. "Kami bisa pulang sendiri. A-aku bisa menyetir, kok."

"Kamu bakal nabrak pohon kayak kemarin lusa, Hi—"

"Nggak kok!" Wajah Hinata semburat merah. "Sudah deh, kamu diam saja. Kupastikan kalau kita nabrak, aku yang mati dan kamu yang baik-baik saja."

"Makanya suruh dia yang nyetir! Susah banget sih," Sakura membandel.

"Kita nggak kenal dia, idiot," Hinata berbisik jengkel. "Kamu mau kena perkosa atau apa?"

"Tapi seenggaknya dia yang paling ganteng di sini."

"Sakura!"

Sasuke tersedak. Mendengar perbincangan tolol itu cukup meraup habis udaranya. "Serius, saya.. bukan orang seperti itu. Anda bisa percaya saya."

Entah si Hinata ini akhirnya tersentuh atau bagaimana, yang jelas ujung-ujungnya ia menyodorkan kunci mobil ke tangan Sasuke dengan pasrah. Implikasi humor receh yang sejatinya menjijikkan itu menohok Sasuke lebih dari maunya, membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam dan penasaran— lebih mabuk dari sang pengirim.

Err.. ya, tak lazimnya, kali ini Sasuke jadi penerima.

.

Kali berikutnya adalah meja bar yang kosong dan wajah polos Sakura yang diletakkan begitu saja ke permukaannya— lagi-lagi. Manusia di belahan bumi mana pun yang sudah mengenalnya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh dibiarkan minum sendiri.

" _Sakura, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau pergi ke sana lagi seorang diri."_

" _Sakura, kau membuatku gila tiap kali harus menjemputmu di tempat sialan itu."_

" _Sakura, aku nyaris saja menabrakkan mobil kesayanganku ini waktu kau menelepon dari bar yang kukira sudah ambruk setahun lalu itu."_

Tapi, Sakura adalah Sakura.

Secara sistematis saja, sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali ia minum sendiri. Dan nyatanya Sakura baik-baik saja. Selalu ada makhluk Tuhan baik hati yang menawarkan tumpangan pulang. Malam ini, si bartender sendiri yang turun tangan.

Sakura melonjak kegirangan, bertanya-tanya, akhirnya si supir gratis mana lagi yang menggugah mimpinya. Bahkan dewa bisa jadi meragukan tidur barusan merupakan ketidaksengajaan, jujur saja. Pada onggokan remah kewarasannya, Sakura yakin Uchiha Sasuke hanya merepotkan diri begini karena pusat kehidupan malam para pengangguran terpencilnya sudah mau tutup, jika melihat lampu-lampu disko yang mati total dihisap kegelapan. Bukan karena takut gadis nekat sepertinya terlibat kasus— pemerkosaan, misalnya, oleh badut-badut jalanan bertindik yang jadi langganan tetap bui dengan tiga penjaga tak lulus kampus.

"Nyaris pagi, Nona."

Bagus. Si bartender dengan gelar perusak suasana itu lagi. Sakura hampir bosan mendengar cercaan sarkastiknya tiap kali ia berakhir mabuk di bar ini— walau itu memang tujuan utamanya, Sakura tidak bisa terus terang. Tertarik, ya, ia demam masa pubertas, Sakura diterjang habis-habisan oleh percik rasa yang dulu sekali pernah ia kenal. Ini gila, tapi Sakura meronta, memutarbalik setir secepat kilat begitu tahu dirinya rindu. Penerbangan dibatalkan, pekerjaan dan kehidupan di ibu kota itu harus menunggu. Menunggu apa, siapa yang tahu?

Ia kembali, atau kabur, entah mengapa dinding pembatasnya terasa tipis sekali. Pokoknya Sakura tidak jadi pergi. Pokoknya ada yang menahannya untuk tetap di sini. Dalang penggagalan masa depan, ia hanya tertawa jua sebagai balasan.

Uchiha Sasuke? Oh, jangan tanya. Jelas Sakura bungkam.

"Saya mau menutup bar ini."

Bahkan tak ada _maaf sudah membangunkan Anda_ atau _halo, darling_ versi Hinata juga tak mengapa.

—tapi oniks itu yang membuatnya kembali, _kan_? Berulang kali.

Sakura merogoh saku dan menemukan seutas ikat rambut. Bibirnya melengkung di sudut tanpa rasa bersalah dan jemarinya mulai memunguti helai-helai rambut merah muda yang mencuat kemana-mana dari kulit kepala. Ia mengangkat bahu, senada dengan bergoyangnya ekor kuda yang baru saja dicipta.

" _Then_?"

(doa Sakura dalam hati, permata hitam itu terpancang lurus ke kilat angkuh menantangnya, bukan pada gemetarnya kaki dan detak nadi yang meloncat-loncat, memaksa lolos dari rongga dada)

"Harusnya Anda bawa teman kalau tahu tidak bisa pulang sendiri, Nona. Kemana teman Anda yang waktu itu?"

Sakura merasa tak perlu menjelaskan. Untuk itu, netranya berputar enggan. Dasar dangkal.

Kota ini bobrok, dan teman-temannya sendiri sudah melalangbuana kemana-mana, cari kerja, setidaknya memanfaatkan jutaan dollar yang dibuang demi selembar kertas atas nama universitas murahan di pusat kota— tidak sudi membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menetap, mengeksplorasi, atau apa pun yang terpikir bisa diperbuat di area rusak pun sarang kriminalitas ini.

"Mereka pindah ke ibu kota. Tempat yang lebih mega dan lebih beradab, di mana otak mereka akan dihargai lebih daripada segelas alkohol."

Tapi toh, walau bibir Sakura mencibir setajam itu, ia masih di sini. Setelah sekian lama, ia masih di sini. Tidak berniat memperbaiki taraf pernapasan atau bunuh diri saja sekalian, tidak peduli apa kata orang, Sakura masih saja di sini.

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang Anda tunggu?"

Kentara sekali dengung sinis itu bermakna mengusir, tapi Sakura tidak cukup sadar untuk peduli.

 _Aku masih menunggu sesuatu_ , dalih batinnya, _atau seseorang, jika kamu mau tahu_.

"Oh, jangan merasa berkewajiban menjawab," desis Sasuke lebih lanjut, "saya tidak benar-benar mau tahu."

Sakura mendengus geli. Melirik arloji. Persepsi tiap orang mengenai kontradiksi mungkin berbeda, namun ia sendiri jelas punya opini. "Kamu tahu, kamu nggak akan bisa menutup tempat ini kalau aku belum pulang. Dan aku nggak bisa nyetir dalam kondisi mabuk begini. Kamu tahu jawabannya kan, Tuan Bartender?"

Yah, ketika tangan Sakura akhirnya terulur meminta, dan kicauannya lagi-lagi tersesat dalam desauan angin di bilah-bilah rambut kebiruan lawan bicaranya, tanpa pikir panjang tentang kemajuan dan tanpa berusaha melakukan apa-apa sebagai langkah dalam tahap pendekatan, ia rasa seseorang menyambut permintaan antar pulang dini hari itu dengan hela napas yang sedikit terlalu panjang.

—kendati Sakura bersumpah itu bukan ilusi serotonin waktu Sasuke menggendongnya ke mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, dan mengemudi dengan hati-hati menuju apartemen di pusat kota.

.

_Dia cantik._

Sasuke mencengkram kemudi dengan sedikit lebih erat. Ia baru menenggak alkohol sedikit pagi ini, tapi rasanya otaknya sudah setengah kabur. Memfokuskan diri pada jalanan yang sunyi senyap, mengingat kini pukul dua pagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak melirik sedetik pun— takut hormonnya mengambil alih lagi.

_Yeah, tapi dia cantik._

Sasuke menghela napas menyerah. Mengerling gadis manis yang tertidur persis di kursi sampingnya. Helai rambut merah muda yang mencuat kesana kemari itu nampak mencolok di atas kulit putihnya. Matanya terpejam, napasnya teratur. Coba Sasuke bisa melihat paduan netra _emerald_ nya yang tajam itu, pastinya ia akan lebih tidak fokus. Begini saja tenggorokannya sudah kering— _Kami-sama_ , Sasuke tak bisa disalahkan. Kalau dia santai-santai saja dengan situasi ini, namanya tidak normal.

Satu, ada cewek cantik di sini. Dua, dia tertidur. Tiga, Sasuke dalam perjalanan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Empat, di sini sepi. Lima, mereka berdua sendiri.

Pas. Benar-benar pas.

Sayangnya Sasuke cenderung ingin melindungi ketimbang mencicipi. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi Sakura terlalu naif baginya. Terlalu bodoh, terlalu kanak-kanak. Tipikal tuan putri dari negeri dongeng yang menutup mata atas kontrol dunia.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, keras dan tertutup— berandal pinggiran kota yang miskin pendidikan, Sakura jelas punya masa depan yang seribu kali lebih baik dari ekspektasinya. Yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, adalah apa yang Sakura lakukan di kota ini? Setiap malam berkeliaran di bar terpencil, mencari-cari _wine_ kesukaannya— tanpa prospek menyusul kawan-kawannya ke ibu kota. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke banyak tahu soal itu, hanya saja rasanya aneh kalau lulusan universitas malah membuang-buang waktu dan peluang seperti ini. Sasuke saja mau menukar apa pun untuk jadi seperti Sakura, supaya ia bisa merangkak keluar zona wilayah kumuhnya di pinggir kota.

Ia tak habis pikir, dan melempar heran pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa mau repot-repot peduli.

Sakura itu definisi sempurna. Dia _wine_ merah menyala yang dituang dalam gelas kaca mengkilap.

Jadi apa lagi yang bocah itu tunggu di sini?

.

" _Sakura, apa kabar?"_

" _Sakura, aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap di sini!"_

" _Sakura, berpestanya sudah selesai, ayolah, kapan kau mau menyusul kami?"_

Sedemikian rupa. Bulan kerap kali datang, dan dunia menyempit seiring aerosol-aerosol pinggiran kota membius sarafnya.

Jawab Sakura, _sebentar lagi. Segera. Setelah ini._

Namun tak pernah pasti, riil, atau terjadi.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan ia masih jua terlalu kanak-kanak untuk bangkit dari kursi tinggi di sisi meja merah tempatnya melayani para pendosa— persis seperti sindiran Sasuke ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kini Sakura paham sepenuhnya arti kekanakan yang dimaksud itu. Dan kembali lagi ke pokok permasalahaan utama, seluruh gerak-geriknya berpacu di situ, seluruh uap karbon dioksida buangan paru-parunya mengendap di sana, dan Haruno Sakura, hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa, masih ada.

Begitu seterusnya.

Ia tidak pernah peduli. Ia tidak pernah mencoba. Ia tidak pernah bertanya.

Barang satu kali pun? Tidak. Selama ini? Selamanya tak masalah, jika perlu.

Mereka bilang jatuh cinta diam-diam adalah salah satu alasan mengapa menyakiti diri sendiri dilabel mungkin. Mereka bilang jatuh cinta diam-diam cuma parasit, tanpa benefit, menggerogoti sisa-sisa takdir yang bisa saja dipulas jadi lanskap masa depan suatu saat nanti.

" _Sakura, kau punya gelar dan otak brilian, jangan diam saja.."_

Tapi, bagi Sakura, suatu saat nanti itu sudah bergelung nyaman dalam genggamannya. Tapi, alibinya, suatu saat nanti itu ada di pinggiran kota iblis sialan tempat ia dilahirkan ini.

Tepat di dalam sini, di seberang meja yang bolak-balik ditumpahi pengikis nyawa dari pecahan gelas-gelas kaca hasil bogeman manusia munafik yang kalah judi di ruang VIP.

Seorang Sakura, dan alasannya, setia jua bermain-main dengan potensi dan ekspektasi dari lulusan terpelajar yang _seharusnya_ pantas menduduki posisi di atap dunia fana ini.

Ya. Katakan saja, Sakura memang jatuh.

Segala cita dan ruang dan dimensi dan angin nasib yang diputar di galaksi kincir raksasa para dewa memang tak pernah adil dalam mengocok keluar dadu, kertas undian, nomor lotre, taruhan koin— Sakura sudah katakan di awal. Atau Cupid tolol yang memanah salah sasaran, ia juga tak berminat untuk tahu, sekarang.

Percaya sajalah, Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan. Memangnya apa lagi yang tangan-tangan waktu mau cekikkan padanya?

.

"Aku masih penasaran, Sakura."

Hela napas, dan suara serak jus yang disedot dari kemasannya. Musim panas, dan sepasang makhluk fana yang berbaring di atas kap mobil, memandang terik angkasa.

Nyaris saja dekade dibanting mendadak ke depan mata, dan jarum jam yang disuntik ke arteri tanpa terasa kini membayang nyata.

—diparkir di depan bar kumuh pinggir kota yang sama, gemboknya masih terpasang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Minum jus," tandas Sakura. Dari dulu ia tak pernah berubah, sefrontal itu, untuk hal yang Sasuke tahu.

Dari bertahun-tahun lalu ketika mereka pertama kali mengenal dan gadis ceroboh itu mendesaknya untuk mengantar pulang, Sasuke selalu memerhatikan.

"Maksudku di kota ini, Sakura. Buat apa berlama-lama?"

Yang ditanya malah meremas-remas kotak jus yang sudah kosong dengan kedua tangan. "Kamu mengusirku atau apa, Sasuke?"

Tapi Sakura memang tak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. Memang tak pernah mau blak-blakan seperti biasanya untuk alasan yang satu itu. Menghindar dengan seribu satu alibi yang tak mampu Sasuke debat.

Diam-diam, begitu saja, mereka berdua mengalir diiringi malam-malam bingar dalam ruang gelap dan menyesakkan, digempur asap tembakau pun aroma menusuk alkohol yang menggoda iman. Diam-diam, begitu saja, Sasuke mengenal Sakura dan semua tingkah manisnya. Diam-diam, begitu saja, Sakura mengenal Sasuke dan semua perhatian tak kasat matanya.

"Kamu harusnya pergi ke ibu kota," pemuda itu masih tak mau menyerah, "Kamu jenius, Sakura. Kamu punya segalanya. Kamu bisa dapatkan apa saja yang kamu mau di sana."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Masalahnya yang aku mau ada di sini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dari langit ke arah gadis yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Apa itu?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Kamu."

.

"—jangan bercanda."

Sakura berkacak pinggang. Pipinya menggembung, matanya dipicingkan. Jengkel.

"Aku nggak akan memberikan kunci mobilmu sebelum kamu menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona Sakura yang ter-hor-mat." Sasuke mengangkat bahu, memainkan kunci mobil di jari-jemari tangan kanannya— melemparnya ke udara, menangkapnya, melemparnya lagi. Hanya hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat Sakura sebal dan mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaanmu selalu menjebak, Sasuke, aku nggak suka."

"Oh, tenang saja," Sasuke nyengir. "Aku bakal kasih pertanyaan yang gampang, kok."

"Jangan main-main denganku, atau kamu bakal menyesal." Sakura mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kilat angkuh itu berperan lagi, yang kendati katanya sanggup menghapus nyali siapa pun juga, tapi Sasuke malah memperlebar seringainya.

"Tapi kamu harus jawab dengan jujur."

"Aku bukan orang yang jujur."

"Kamu sungguh-sungguh.. soal yang tadi siang?"

Sakura mengerjap. _Hah?_ Memangnya tadi siang.. dia _ngapain?_ Benak Sakura berputar. Sasuke tidak mungkin membahas masalah maskaranya yang terlalu tebal, atau poninya yang tak sempat ia ratakan— tapi, kalau begitu, bagian mana yang Sasuke maksud?

"Sesuatu yang membuatmu.. tinggal di kota ini.." Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang ucapannya sebelum melanjutkan.

—tapi toh jantung Sakura sudah keburu melonjak.

"Apa yang selama ini menahan kamu.. adalah aku, Sakura?"

 _Apa yang selama ini menahan aku.. adalah kamu, Sasuke?_ Sakura tak berani memandang oniks hitam itu. Sakura tak berani menengadahkan kepalanya, atau membuka matanya. Bukannya Sakura tak mau menjawab..

 _Kami-sama_ , ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kamu.." Sasuke perlahan menghela napas.

—dan Sakura bahkan tak tahu apa artinya napas itu.

"..menungguku?"

Merah muda itu mundur satu langkah. Persetan dengan kunci mobilnya, ia hanya tak mau membahas masalah ini. Sebut saja ia pengecut, Sakura tak berniat untuk peduli. Ia hanya ingin kabur sekarang, seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun—

Selalu, sekian lama, kabur saat perasaannya dipertanyakan.

Sakura tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Mungkin ia terlalu takut untuk tahu, mungkin juga ia _sudah_ tahu. Sasuke pernah bilang hati terlalu abstrak untuk dimengerti, jadi Sakura mencoba melakukan hal yang sama.

(Pura-pura) tak peduli.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan semua ini, Sasuke?"

Suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suaranya, karena suara Sakura _tidak_ _pernah_ segemetar itu.

"Kenapa tidak kamu lihat saja aku," Gadis itu menambahkan, kini merangsek maju, berjinjit sedikit— menyamakan tingginya, supaya hitam dan hijau bisa bertabrakan tepat di pusat. "dan beritahu aku, apa jawabannya?"

Sasuke membeku.

"Bukannya kamu sudah tahu?" Sakura mendengus getir. "Oh, yaa, bukannya Tuan Uchiha selalu tahu?"

Sasuke menjatuhkan kunci mobil yang ia genggam ke tanah begitu saja. Tangan kanannya merenggut lengan Sakura, keras. Menariknya lebih dekat. Mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"Jawab saja, Sakura." ia mendesis.

Sakura menarik lengannya. Mengusap wajahnya. Memberanikan diri melempar tatap paling kasar yang ia punya.

"Aku menunggu kamu, Sasuke. Ada masalah?"

Jeda sejenak.

— _tapi Sakura adalah_ wine _merah menyala yang dituang dalam gelas kaca mengkilap, kan?_

"Kamu bisa berhenti menunggu, Sakura."

_Apa?_

Sasuke mendekapnya.

.

"—kamu sudah selesai?"

Sasuke tertegun. Gadisnya mengucap, menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan di seberang meja. Dua titik hijau itu memandang malas ke arah seseorang yang tengah sibuk mengelap botol-botol anggur dalam diam— maksudnya, dia.

"Kamu sudah mau pulang?"

Merah muda itu menggeleng. "Aku tunggu kamu saja."

 _Selalu,_ Sasuke membatin, _kamu menungguku, Sakura._

Melenggang keluar pintu, jejak kaki pemabuk-pemabuk itu menambah porsi hening yang tersisa dan kini menyelubungi. Denting kaca berhenti. Sayup musik ikut mati.

Segelas _wine_ disodorkan di atas meja.

_Ada saatnya.. kamu harus berhenti menunggu, kan?_

Sakura mengangkat alis keheranan dan melempar pandangan bertanya ke arah si bartender. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu, mendudukkan dirinya persis di seberang Sakura.

"Minum saja."

 _Kamu itu_ wine _merah menyala yang dituang dalam gelas kaca mengkilap._

Sakura meraih gelas itu dengan hati-hati dan memicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke. Tak biasanya bartender pelit macam Sasuke menyuguhkan _wine_ gratis untuk Sakura— favoritnya lagi. Netra _emerald_ itu meneliti, menyelidik tiap inci gelasnya. Yah, _Sasuke yang baik_ ini justru terlihat mencurigakan.

_Karena itu, kamu nggak seharusnya menunggu.._

Sakura baru saja akan melancarkan beberapa sindiran tepat ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di dasar gelas. Hening sejenak, sebelum picingan tajam itu memudar. Kilat angkuh khas Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang.

Gadis itu membeku.

—sebuah lingkaran logam berputar dalam gelas _wine_ yang Sakura genggam.

_Dan butir berlian di ujungnya.._

Sasuke menyelusupkan jemarinya ke sela-sela jemari Sakura. Senyum samar menghiasi bibirnya.

_Kurasa cincin itu akan terlihat bagus di jarimu.. bukan begitu?_

"S-sasuke?"

"Jadi, menurutmu, lebih baik kita menikah di sini atau di ibu kota, Sakura?"

.

.

.

[f i n]

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya fik ini sad end karena saya suka lihat SasuSaku tersiksa :v, tapi setelah rombak sana-sini, saya pikir happy end not bad juga :3. Bantu saya memperbaiki karya ini dan karya selanjutnya melalui opini Anda, oke? Thanks a bunch.


End file.
